


Worth it

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderswap, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Война закончилась и Наруко, наконец, в полной мере наслаждается спокойствием.





	Worth it

Вода прогревшаяся, лежать на спине, тихонько покачиваясь, одно удовольствие. Наруко лениво водит руками, пропускает между пальцев прохладные течения и довольно жмурится. Тихое озеро, тёплый воздух и тотальное спокойствие. Как мало иногда надо для счастья.

Саске снова убежала (от старых привычек сложно избавиться, да?) проверять территорию. У Наруко эта формулировка почему-то вызывала смех. «Проверять территорию», серьёзно? Когда чёртова война, наконец, закончилась, когда все блаженны в своём заслуженном счастье? «Мы в полной безопасности, Саске», снисходительно, будто неразумному ребёнку улыбается Наруко. Та лишь сверкает фирменным учиховским взглядом: «Стервятники есть всегда» и пропадает до глубокой ночи. «Какие, к чёрту, стервятники?», растерянно спрашивает Наруко пустоту. Ответа ожидаемо нет.

Пускай Учиха носится раненым зайцем по окрестностям, раз так хочется. А она будет наслаждаться отдыхом. Глубоко вдохнув, Наруко переворачивается и ныряет, вглядываясь в полупрозрачную воду. Внизу — сплошной алый песок, никакой тебе флоры и фауны. Этот водоём своей рафинированностью больше напоминает бассейн, чем озеро. Тем приятней бороздить глубину.

На горизонте сознания вспыхивает знакомая чакра. Рановато, ещё даже не вечер. Наруко неторопливо поднимается и, выплыв на поверхность, смотрит на Саске, собирающую волосы в пучок. Она уже скинула одежду и, чуть наклонившись, стоит по пояс в воде. Наруко невольно залюбовалась. Потому что красиво, чёрт побери, а Наруко любит красивое. Учиха, будто прочитав её мысли, едва заметно улыбается и выпрямляет спину, полностью открываясь взгляду. Рисуется, сволочь. Наруко усмехается и подплывает ближе, чувствуя разлившееся тепло в груди. Она чувствовала его каждый раз, когда Саске возвращалась со своих променадов и находила в себе силы хотя бы на минимум общения, а не тупо отключалась от усталости.

Саске расправляется с волосами и погружается в воду до подбородка, прикрыв глаз. Сейчас, когда лицо не спрятано за чёрными прядями, слева отчётливо видна повязка. При виде этой штуки всегда хочется потереть свой глаз, но потом приходит осознание, что тереть уже нечего. В последний день проклятой войны глаза начисто выжгло, и если бы не Саске («Ты ослепнешь нахрен со своим Шаринганом!» «Чёрт тебя дери, Узумаки, просто прими это без сопротивления, иначе вырублю»), она бы не видела вообще. Забавно, что поделился зрением именно тот человек, который едва её не убил.

— Ничего, — Саске отстранённо смотрит в сторону леса и прокашливается. — Абсолютно ничего.

«Я же говорила», мельком пробегает в мыслях, но Наруко молчит. Наверное, потому что в болезненно-хриплом голосе слышится далеко не облегчение. Холодная внешность — горячая кровь.

— Ты поэтому вернулась раньше? Надоело искать людей, с которыми можно побиться?

Глупо, конечно, но Саске переводит более менее осмысленный взгляд на неё и приподнимает бровь.

— Сделаем вид, что это было смешно.

Наруко улыбается и, запрокинув голову, вглядывается в огромную кроваво-красную Луну.

— Сделаем вид, что оно того стоило.


End file.
